


Лучшее применение

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Финн, По и Хакс терпят катастрофу на пустынной планете. Сперва Финн и По думают съесть Хакса, но потом приноровляются охотиться на местную фауну и находят генералу лучшее применение.





	Лучшее применение

– Хватит время тянуть. – Дэмерон грубо подоткнул его к куче прелых листьев. – Жрать хочешь – давай, отрабатывай.

Хакс на секунду зажмурился, в красках представляя, как достает бластер и спускает курок прямо в наглую ухмылку.

Увы, на всей криффовой планете был только один бластер – и был он у Дэмерона.

Хакс сглотнул подступающую тошноту и принялся расстегивать куртку.

*

Листья даже пахли мерзко, а уж растирать их по коже было невыносимо противно. Впрочем, самая отвратительная часть еще только предстояла.

Содрогаясь от отвращения и унижения, полностью голый, обмазанный вонючей дрянью по самую шею, Хакс вышел на открытое место и застыл, гордо вскинув подбородок.

– Ловись, рыбка, – хмыкнул FN-2187.

– Ну, генерал Хагс, распахни же свои объятья, – сказал Дэмерон.

Хакс не удостоил их ответом.

По траве словно бы промчался ветер, и о ноги Хакса потерся первый зверек.

Единственная съедобная фауна, которую они здесь обнаружили. Слишком быстрые, чтобы их можно было подстрелить из бластера или самодельного лука – но впадающие в странную эйфорию от запаха прелых листьев, смешанного с теплом человеческого тела.

– И кто теперь тянет время? – не выдержал Хакс, когда четвертый зверь, вынырнув из ниоткуда, вскарабкался ему на плечи и блаженно заурчал.

– Наслаждаюсь зрелищем, – отозвался FN-2187, прежде чем умелыми движениями свернуть зверькам шеи.

Хакс никогда не признал бы вслух, но он был рад, что эта часть работы досталась не ему.

*

– Объедение. – Дэмерон облизал пальцы. – Вот уж не думал, что лучший обед в моей жизни будет добыт голым Хаксом.

– А я тебе говорил, что у генерала много талантов. А ты – давай его съедим…

Хакс сыто вздохнул, мысленно занося оскорбления в длинный счет, по которому этим двоим предстоит заплатить, когда их вытащат отсюда.

Вообще-то он был уверен, что сможет завладеть бластером и избавиться от повстанческого отребья в кратчайшие сроки. Но Дэмерон оказался неожиданно хорошим поваром, да и свежевать тушки зверьков Хаксу не слишком хотелось.

Кроме того, ночами втроем гораздо теплее.


End file.
